


Snow in September

by moonbehindmountain



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Countryside Setting, Baking, Bisexual Cloud Strife, Chocobos, Cottagecore, Icicle Inn, M/M, Mentioned Aerith Gainsborough, Puppy Zack Fair, Romance, Slice of Life, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Tifa Lockhart - Freeform, Zack Fair & Cloud Strife Friendship, Zack Fair Lives, country boy cloud strife, final fantasy 7 - Freeform, final fantasy 7 au, lockhart farm, zack fair the country lad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbehindmountain/pseuds/moonbehindmountain
Summary: Cloud Strife is a farmhand at Lockhart Farm, a small plot a few miles from Icicle Inn. Snow is early this year and the Lockharts need help with the harvest before snow comes down even more. Who can help out? How about the young man from Midgar passing through Icicle Inn? Who is he? Just like snow in September, this season is full of unexpected surprises.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair & Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queeniesye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniesye/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hearts That Bind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193769) by [queeniesye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniesye/pseuds/queeniesye). 



> Thank you to queeniesye for creating this cozy country-side Final Fantasy AU in her fic "Hearts That Bind." I appreciate you letting me take a chance using your setting! Go check her out!

Snow. It was snowing in September. Cloud blinked it away as it landed soft, then wet, like kisses on his eyelashes. He held out his bare palm, catching the wisps in his hand and watching them melt against his body heat. He looked out over the grassy meadow, catching the distant figure of Brian Lockhart lugging a cartful of harvested grapes. He tugged on Millie, the Lockhart family Chocobo’s, reins to stop her stride and pet the side of her head reassuringly. She chirruped and snapped her beak in curiosity.

“Can you believe this?!” He heard Brian shout from afar. “Best we start harvesting if we’re expecting it this early this year!” 

Cloud shouted back, a smirk on his lips, “Wouldn’t believe it unless I saw it. Much earlier than Nibelheim.” 

“Well, it’s expected I ‘spose, buying land close this to Icicle Inn. Long winter, riper soil. Good investment’s what they told me when I laid cash down for this place anyway,” Brian approached and set down the cart, the two men separated by low wooden fencing. He stretched out his back. 

“Say, boy, you headin’ to town? Pick up some bourbon for me.” 

He tossed Cloud a couple gil, which Cloud caught in his palms and then pocketed it.

“Yes, sir. I’ll add it to the list.” 

“Ah, she’s already set you on somethin’?”

“That’s right, sir. You know Tifa, this time of year she loves baking and canning. Ran out of sugar and a few other things.” 

“Best be grateful for her work, son. The preserving she’ll do’ll help get us through the winter and then some. Tifa’s great at making vinegar from these here too,” he thumbed at the deep, black-purple grapes that seemed to overflow from the cart. “Seems to have a gift for things like that. Wish she’d start selling it.” 

“Oh, sir, I don’t take it for granted. I am just grateful that you have taken me on and given me so much hospitality. Couldn’t find this kind of work back home. And you know Tifa’s always been a great friend to me.” 

Brian wiped his hands against his jeans then tucked his fingers through his front belt loops. Snow was falling softly against both of the tops of their heads, not enough to even really stick. 

“My girl’s getting pretty good at fighting these days, mind you. Don’t you dare go doing anything to break her heart now. No sayin’ what she’d do to you.”

Cloud blushed, looking down, and stuttered at the mention of any sort of romantic relationship between the two of them. Millie took a few steps back then clawed at the dirt. Cloud steadied her with the squeeze of his calves against her body. 

“Y-Yes, sir. I know it well. But, I don’t think you need to worry about anything like that. In fact, she’d probably break my heart before I broke hers.”

Brian laughed out loud, then rubbed down on his face, hand tugging down against his moustache.

“Ahhh, son, you know I see ya as one of my own at this point. Couldn’t get rid of you if we tried, could we? Well, I suppose I won’t keep you any longer. I’m lookin’ forward to that bourbon when you get back. Make sure to blanket Millie when you stall her, she gets cold real easy.” 

“Yes, sir.” Cloud nodded, then gently clicked his heels into Millie’s feathery plume, just below her wings. 

Brian picked the cart up and watched Cloud depart down the meadow lane that lead into Icicle Inn.

He remembered when he’d first met Cloud. He couldn’t believe he’d been able to forgive the kid who’d once put Tifa’s life in danger, that day on Mt. Nibel. But as he’d grown into a teenager, Brian’d begun to see a bit of himself in the lad, whether he liked it or not. Aloof, cocky, a bit of an inferiority complex. And that kid’d never really forgiven himself for what had happened, just as Brian hadn’t. 

Brian could see Cloud really cared for his little girl. And with Ena gone, Brian knew Tifa needed someone around her age as a support system, someone she could talk to. Even if it was a fatherless boy who got into fights...and a boy with earrings. Brian knew a few hard years of farmwork was just the thing a kid like Cloud needed. Now, the boy, just shy of nineteen, was almost a full-fledged man. The land’d shaped him in the way Brian had hoped, and in the process, they’d all grown together too, remembering what they’d lost but also grateful for what’d gained. 

He found himself muttering under his breath, with a slight smile even, “He’s a good kid after all, isn’t he?” 

\---

Snow gathered in small banks against the stoops of weapon stores and bars. Icicle Inn was higher in elevation than the Lockhart Farm. Cloud could feel it in the way that walking Millie up the cobblestoned slope had him breathing more heavily than he normally would. He decided to stop for a quick cup of hot coffee and a bite of butter toast at the cafe near the edge of town. He always secretly enjoyed the geniality of the cafe owner, an old woman named Gildy who’d been running the place since her mother owned it. Gildy recognized him, despite the fact that he dropped by town only once a month, and gave him a free refill. 

“Hard to forget those pretty blue eyes,” Gildy smiled, watering a hanging ivy plant next to the diamonded windowpane. “Your Chocobo can rest here long as you’re in town.” 

Cloud thanked her and paid her generously after finishing his refreshment. There was a small shack-like stable behind the cafe where Millie pecked at hay on the ground.

“Tifa said something about turbinado sugar, whatever that is,” Cloud said quietly to Millie, whose dark, orb-like eyes glistened with curiosity as he unrolled a grocery list. He stuffed the paper in his back pocket after a brief review and then tossed the blanket that’d been rolled up in the corner of the stable over her body. Millie began preening, a precursor to a nap. “It is cold isn’t it?” He tugged his jacket closer to his body and sniffed his nose, which was red and runny from the chill. He gave Millie one last assuring pat and then was on his way. 

Upon entering the general store, the small bell at the door jingling softly, Cloud heard men arguing. 

“What do you mean you can’t lend them out? Here, I got gil. It’s snowing isn’t it?” 

Cloud tried to keep to his own business, walking up and down the aisles, adding items gradually to his hand cart, but saw a young man arguing with the bespectacled general store owner at the counter.

“Yes, son, I’m not blind. But, it’s Midgar foreigners like you that don’t know how it works around these parts. The snow’s not thick enough until at least November. It’s got to get a good powder first. Un-touched!” Cloud saw the older man wagging a finger in the air, obviously annoyed. 

“You’re telling me I gotta wait till  _ November  _ to go snowboarding? Sheesh…” The young man ran a hand through his hair. “Welp…I mean this vacation’s going to suck then, isn’t it?” 

“I mean, you can try, but I expect you to pay the 31,000 gil for when you tear up my rental board out there on the rocks.” 

“What, you think I don’t got the money?” The young man retorted defensively.

“Well, do you?”

“I mean...no...but…”

The general store owner tapped his fingers on the counter. He peered over the young man’s shoulder at Cloud, who scrambled to pick up the nearest item and pretend to read its label. 

“You need any help there, son?” 

The young man also turned. 

“No, no thank you. I’m fine.” Cloud stated and turned over the can of cat food. 

He was thinking about the farm and how sometimes people from Icicle Inn came down to pick apples recreationally before winter came around. Brian always appreciated extra hands to help in sharing the harvest. Not only that but he usually made a pretty good amount on the attraction. But, it had grown in the past two years and was getting kind of unruly to manage. Brian had planned on hiring a seasonal hand to run the apple picker machine. 

Maybe this guy would be interested in something like that? 

Midgar, Cloud knew from overhearing tourists, was a concrete jungle devoid of any sort of greenery. Lockhart Farm would be an eden in comparison. 

The young man looked Cloud over. He leaned with his back against the counter before pointing with a gloved hand and asking,

“Hey, do I know you?” 

Cloud put the cat food back on the shelf and took a look at him. He didn’t recognize him; he was a guy with dark hair, blue eyes, a cross-shaped scar on his face. Not like anyone he’d seen before. Something about his look was smug, a little too confident. 

“Zack Fair? Ring any bells?”

Cloud shook his head no, his lips pressed together.

“Huh, could’ve sworn I’d met you before. You know your way around this place?” 

Cloud kind of didn’t want to answer him, not really inclined to talk to strangers, but said anyway,

“Not so much, I live outside of town.” 

“No kidding, me too! You coming from Midgar? You got the look of a troop about you.” 

“No,” Cloud said, not divulging any other details. 

“Well, technically me either...but gotta make a living and the big city’s where you make it, ya know?” 

“Hm,” Cloud said, taking out the shopping list from his pocket and staring at it. He thought of Millie shivering in the cold. 

“Say, why don’t we hang out for a bit? I mean, if you’re not from around here you’re on vacation right?” The young man got a little too close. 

“Not exactly,” Cloud said, taking a step back. 

“Fine, fine, I get the message,” the young man said, looking a bit despondent and now taking the cat food Cloud had been looking at and scrutinizing it between his fingers for himself. He slammed it down on the shelf, the shop owner giving him a death glance at his rowdy behavior. “God, I’m just gonna be so boooored.” 

For some reason, upon seeing the young man’s disappointed face, these words came out of Cloud’s mouth.

“I-I might have work for you, if you’re interested.”

“Huh? Really? What kind?” 

Cloud looked aside and mumbled.

“Do you know anything about farming equipment?” 

“Farming equipment?” Zack tapped his chin. “Hm, can’t say I’ve operated it myself, but I guess it can’t be too different from sweepers.” 

Cloud didn’t know what that was but assumed it was some type of machinery. 

“How about customer service?” 

“Now that, I can do,” Zack said, wagging his eyebrows. “Not to brag, but I’m a bit of a charmer, especially with the ladies.” He tucked his hands into his jacket pockets and leaned back self-assuredly, seemingly in a lady-brain-induced daze. 

Cloud thought of Tifa. Maybe... this wasn’t such a good idea. But he also thought of Brian, and how he’d probably get a piece of the earnings if the attraction went especially well this year. He could send some of it back to his Mom as a holiday gift. 

“Well, here,” Cloud took out the shopping list and turned it over. “Hey, do you have a pen?” Cloud asked the shop owner. The older man reluctantly handed it over from a place behind the cash register and pushed up his glasses.

“I better get that back,” he warned. 

Cloud wrote down the Lockhart Farm address and then passed the paper to Zack.

“Come by tomorrow, early morning’s best.”

Zack inspected the paper, then stuffed it in his pants pocket.

“This too far from here?” 

“Just a few miles south. Ask the inn or wherever you’re staying at for better directions, I-I’ve got things to do.” 

“Alright,” Zack said with a dazzling smile. “Thanks for the offer, I’ll try to stop by. Better than staying cooped up in a hotel room or looking in these back town boutiques for doilies.” 

Again, the shopkeeper gave him a death stare. Cloud returned his pen with a bit of an apologetic, embarrassed glance, feeling somehow responsible. 

“Thanks, kid,” Zack punched Cloud lightly on the shoulder. “That means I won't be back tomorrow for breakfast, old timer,” he smirked before exiting the shop with a tinkle of the bell. 

“Tch, tourists, am I right?” The keeper shook his head in disapproval as he began scanning Cloud’s items.

Cloud looked over his purchase and then, with a catch, remembered. 

“Wait, I forgot! Do you have turbinado sugar?” 


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud always looked forward to waking up to the smell of the wood-fire stove, some sort of fatty meat, and usually grits or griddle cakes. Grits if it was Brian cooking, griddle cakes if it was Tifa. He’d help if he hadn’t been banished from cooking after setting a tea towel on fire...and burning rice until it blackened and smoked. But that was only once..okay, maybe twice... 

He rolled over in his bed with a squeak, laced his feet through his slippers and tugged a black t-shirt over his hair. He yawned as he walked down the hallway in his plaid pajama pants, scratching at his bedhead hair. 

“Morning,” he said, taking his usual seat at the small kitchen table and pouring himself a cup of black coffee. 

“Morning,” Tifa responded brightly, already spreading grape jelly on a slice of toast. She’d made bread yesterday. She had her hair up in a neat bun and was wearing her red gingham apron. Was she wearing makeup? “Sleep well?” 

“Well as I could,” Cloud said, taking a slice of toast from the napkin-lined tray on the table. 

Brian talked over his shoulder as he vigorously whisked the corn grits in the pan and shook the cast iron pan back and forth against the burner. Even he looked more clean-cut than usual. Cloud could smell a whiff of aftershave.

“Expectin’ a visitor today, eh? I made a bit extra and Tifa made up a spot at the end of the table. Be sure not to drink all the coffee.” 

“You guys sure look spiffy,” Cloud mumbled through toast, “He’s not the kind of guy I think you’d need to dress up for.” 

“We don’t get visitors other than the passersby, son. It’s only hospitable to look our best. Speakin’ of, I best expect you to at least go throw a clean shirt on and brush your teeth before sunrise. It ain’t kind if you’re expecting to represent the Lockharts lookin’ like that.” 

“Yes, sir,” Cloud said quietly.

Tifa gave him a look of amusement.  _ Your hair, _ she mouthed and gestured to pat it down. Cloud grit his teeth in embarrassment and attempted to tame one of the spikes that stuck straight up from his head. He was sick of having such thick hair that seemed to spring up in every direction. Tifa always seemed to notice it.

“You can finish your coffee first, boy,” Brian said, ladling the grits into a serving bowl. 

But then, there was a knock at the door. 

“Early riser, it seems. That’s a good sign,” Brian beamed. The grits steamed and glistened with butter. 

Tifa got up, brushing her apron of crumbs, and shooed Cloud back towards his bedroom. 

“Quick, we’ll get talking to him to buy you time.” 

Cloud noisily made his way back to his bedroom, but couldn’t help but stay close to the door to overhear the introductions. He heard the front door unlock and the guy enter with the chunky noise of boots kicking off snow. Brief pleasantries were exchanged.

“Thank you for welcoming me, a stranger, into your home. Name’s Zack Fair. I appreciate this unexpected hospitality,” Cloud heard him say. “What a beautiful home kept up by such beautiful people.” He thought he heard a smack of lips, which he hoped to God wasn’t this guy kissing Tifa’s hand. The guy’s voice was much different, much more pleasant and polite than what he’d heard back at the general store.  _ Wow, he can really smooth talk can’t he? _

“The pleasure’s all ours,” Tifa responded a bit flusteredly, with a slight giggle. Cloud rolled his eyes. “Come on in, we have breakfast ready.”

“Welcome! Welcome, lad. Oh yes, you seem plenty strong.” Cloud heard Brian clap the young man on the back, probably shaking his hand. “The journey wasn’t hard on you I hope?”

“Nothing I’m not used to as SOLDIER, sir?”

“A  _ SOLDIER _ , you say? Ah, from Midgar then I assume?” 

“Well, Gongaga, initially, but…”

“Well, I’ll be.  _ Gongaga _ ...a country boy through and through, then? A good sign, a good sign,” Brian laughed as the conversation trailed. 

Cloud tugged a blue and grey flannel from his closet and buttoned it and tugged on his cleanest pair of jeans, sitting on top of his laundry pile. At his vanity, he gargled, spit and looked himself in the mirror. Did he really have that dark of bags under his eyes? And this other guy’d been up hours earlier...chipper as a baby Chocobo...Cloud rinsed his face and used some of the water to attempt to comb down his hair. 

Tifa was right, it was a mess. He sighed, tinged with a bit of social anxiety, but remembered,  _ well, this was my idea after all _ . He turned the doorknob. 

\---

Zack seemed right at home at the Lockhart table, Brian insisting on filling his plate and Tifa asking him about his work experience. Zack’s eyes met Cloud’s as he entered the room. Cloud tucked his hands into his back pockets. 

“Hey,” Cloud murmured. 

Brian gave Cloud a death stare as he plucked sausages from a plate and shook them from the fork onto Zack’s plate.

“I-I mean, welcome,” Cloud straightened and joined at the table. “Zack, right?”

“That’s right,” he said, taking a sip of coffee. “You know, I don’t think I caught your name back there? Mr. Lockhart and Ms. Tifa have introduced themselves already.” 

“It’s Cloud Strife. N-nice to meet you,” he extended a hand at Brian’s watchful gaze, which Zack received with a warm and robust grip. His hands were broad, rough with callouses. Cloud’d presumed Zack to be a Shinra corporate worker here on one of their paid vacations, but hearing he was a SOLDIER came as a surprise. 

“Hm, cool name,” Zack smiled, leaning back into his chair. “So it’s Strife... not Lockhart? I’d supposed you were a member of the family.”

“Oh, he pretty much is,” Tifa said with a shy look, tucking a dark strand of hair behind her ear. “He’s worked for us for three years now, but we’ve been friends for longer than that. Since we were kids, pretty much. He’s very special to us.”

Zack raised a suspicious, insinuating eyebrow at Cloud. Cloud served himself grits, silverware clanking in a short awkward silence. Mercifully, Brian spoke up. 

“So, son, how long do you plan on staying in the area?” 

“Well, I’ve been allotted two months. SOLDIERS can stack up their vacation hours every few years, and it’s not like I want to spend it in Midgar.”

“That long!” Brian said exuberantly between bites. “Oh good, good. That gives us enough time. What kinda pay you looking for?”

“I couldn’t ask that much of you,” Zack said humbly with a sheepish grin. “It would be a way to experience a bit of life outside the places I’m used to, that’s more than money could buy.”

“Now, now, I can’t just let you volunteer. What kind of pay they givin’ you?”

“Well...I…” Zack laughed uncomfortably.

“Dad, he doesn’t need to answer that,” Tifa retorted, her eyes a bit narrow with scorn. 

Brian smacked his lips after a drink of coffee. 

“Well, sweetie, I want to match it. If the boy thinks we can't afford him, that's assuming our business ain’t doin’ good. And we’re doing just fine.”

Rolling her eyes at her father’s pride, Tifa wiped her fingers on a napkin and asked, “What about a place to stay? Cloud sleeps on a bunk bed, maybe you could share spaces just until you’d need to head back? We could provide you meals and if there’s anything in Icicle Inn you’d like to visit, it’d be a quick trip to town. Picking starts early and I think it’d be a bit of a hassle to have to journey down here from wherever you’re staying up there.” 

“Now, there’s an idea!” Brian agreed. Cloud knew Brian was really just thinking of the money saved. He seemed relieved at the prospect.

“Hey…” Cloud whispered, warning behind his tone. The thought of sharing a room with a stranger for two whole months didn’t exactly sit well with him. He  _ needed _ privacy. He also had a feeling Tifa was doing this more for  _ her _ than she was for Zack. Her eyes lingered a bit too long at Zack’s biceps and it wasn’t like Zack was exactly unattractive.

Tifa kicked Cloud in the shin under the table, a lot harder than he probably deserved.

“Ow!” Cloud winced. Brian and Zack glanced over with concern. Upon seeing Tifa’s glance, Cloud murmured, “Sorry...leg cramp.” 

_ The Lockharts should patent their death stare... _ Cloud grumbled in his head. 

“Epsom salt in your bath before bed,” Zack said with his mouth full of food, grease glistening on his lips. Brian shifted uncomfortably at the display of rough manners. Cloud waited for him to scold Zack, but he could tell he was exercising special guest restraint. “Always does the trick for me.” 

“Thanks,” Cloud said, rubbing at his shin. 

“You wanna see the place before you decide?” Tifa said warmly.

“Uh, I don’t know if…” Cloud hesitated, talking through a spoonful of grits. He thought of his pile of unlaundered underwear on the bedroom floor. He hadn’t made the bed yet either. 

“Cloud. Manners.” Brian commanded.

Cloud snapped his mouth shut and swallowed. His food’d gotten cold. He grimaced at the temperature. No impartiality in this house, I guess, he thought bitterly. 

“Sure, sounds good,” Zack responded with politeness. “I mean if it’s half as good as this living space looks I’m sure it will be fine! You seem like fine people. And two months will go by before we know it.” He finished up his food, set the napkin down and stood. 

“Well, if we’re all done here I’m gonna go check on Millie and muck out the stall. It was a chilly night for the girl,” Brian got up with a grunt. “You know what, actually, it’s probably best if you join me, Tifa. Millie’s used to your feedings in the morning and she gets...temperamental with me. Got the scars to prove it. By the time I get back, you can let me know what you think, Zack. Cloud’ll give you a tour of the house then what he does around the orchard. He knows it about s’well as I do by now.” 

“No problem, Dad,” Tifa said, collecting the plates and setting them in the sink. She leaned down to Cloud and whispered, “Behave.” 

“Right this way, sir,” Cloud emphasized, leaving a rather large amount of food behind and escorting Zack down the hallway. 

“Thanks, man,” Zack clapped Cloud on the back genially. “Lookin’ forward to seeing my new digs.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how tractors work or even if an apple picker is a thing? :))) If anyone knows about that stuff please correct me lol

The air in the apple orchard was crisp, not quite as cold as the day before, and the snow that’d fallen had all but melted. It was too warm for it to stay on the ground just yet. The grass was wet with morning dew. The residual moisture would be good for the soil, though. 

Cloud grazed his fingers across one of the apples, condensation on its skin, and flicked away the wetness as Zack laced through the trees. 

“Didn’t realize how much fruit one tree could produce,” he said reverently, observing the trees with an upward glance. The branches were heavy with them, bending towards the ground. He knocked his knuckles against the bark. 

“Yeah, see why we need some help?” Cloud said, plucking the fruit and wiping it dry on the front of his shirt. 

“Can I try it?” Zack opened his palm.

Cloud handed it to him. He’d have to sample the product at some point anyway. With a sharp crack, Zack bit into the apple and chewed.

“Mmm, ehs shweet!” 

“Well, yeah? It’s not a radish.” Cloud kicked a pebble off the walking path into the soil.

“I’ve never had one of these before.” 

Cloud felt his eyebrows raise. Was this guy being serious?

“C’mon man, that kind of look makes me feel like I’m in trouble,” Zack laughed. “But for real, stuff like this is pretty much unheard of in the city. Heck, even flowers are hard to come by.” He squat down to admire a small yellow dandelion, taking another bite of fruit. “You guysh would be millionairesh in Midgar,” he said through apple juice. 

“Don’t let Brian onto that,” Cloud said.

“What, not up for a life in the big city?” Zack jested. 

“Not exactly…” Cloud trailed. The truth was, at one point he’d considered it. Becoming a SOLDIER especially appealed to him, there was a sense of honor, maybe even respect associated with it in his own mind. He wondered what it meant, to really be one...maybe he’d been the selfish one to take Zack on, not Tifa, and to now ask,

“What’s it like?”

“The city?” Zack said, stretching his arms and chest out. “Well, let’s see...grey, grey….more grey...smog…”

“No...I mean, being a SOLIDER,” Cloud said, tucking a hair that’d come loose behind his ear and looking down. 

Zack’s eyes seemed to go dim for a moment, but then he brightened and said, “Ha, that’s really why you wanted me to come out here, wasn’t it!? To learn about it?” 

Cloud shifted, directing his attention to another apple on the tree. 

“I-I didn’t know you were SOLDIER back at the store. But, I guess...now that I know you are I-” Cloud picked the apple and stuck it in the pocket of his lined leather daycoat.

Zack exhaled loudly then said, “Wellllll, it’s, it’s something! I guess you gotta ask yourself every day, what is it I’m protecting, what am I fighting for? If you don’t got that, it can eat you up pretty quickly. Gotta have a strong mind,” Zack tapped at the side of his forehead.

Cloud wondered what it was that he himself would protect or fight for...he thought of Nibelheim, his mother, Tifa, Brian...maybe that was it?

Zack squinted at Cloud, standing.

“You know, you kinda remind me of myself in a way. Grew up in Gongaga, kinda a back-woodsy place, left my parents at thirteen to join the army, was a bit of a little shit back then,” he laughed loudly. “We’ve got something in common, you and I. Maybe you’d actually be cut out for it.” 

Cloud wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t know much about Gongaga, or Midgar, or the world beyond the one he was currently living in. And he didn’t much know about Zack either.

“We’ve barely even met,” Cloud said skeptically. “How do you know we’re so similar?” Zack laughed affably at Cloud’s suspicious expression.

“I will tell you this though, my man. SOLDIER isn’t really for lone wolves, gotta learn to lean on others to have you back every now and then, alright? Could mean life or death.” 

Cloud had never thought about...death all that much. Had Zack seen people die? Had he killed anyone? Or saved them? Cloud wanted to know...

“Guess...guess I’ve got a lot to learn,” Cloud remarked indifferently.

“What’s that thing?” Zack said, biting into the apple again and pointing at a large piece of motored machinery off the side of the orchard.

“Oh, that’s the apple picker. Remember how I asked you about farming equipment?”

“You need help driving that thing? Oh hell, yeah. Get me behind the wheel,” Zack grinned, getting a running start towards the edge of the orchard. 

Cloud picked up running after him, his boot sliding under the mud.

“Hey, wait. Wait! You need a key first!”

\---

“No, not that one, no-” Cloud sighed, exacerbated, second seat to Zack while riding the apple picker. Zack seemed to especially enjoy pulling down on the controls that had large, red handles. 

“Well, that one seemed like the apple collecty kind of button!” Zack asserted.

The engine idled loudly, the smell of diesel filling the cabin. “That was the emergency brake.” Cloud slowly disengaged the lever. “Alright, now that it’s _off_ , _slowly_ release your foot off the brake...the big pedal...and don’t yank on anything else…” 

Zack lifted his hands and legs away from the machinery entirely, slowly, cautiously. The tractor began rolling forward...slowly at first...then faster, faster. The wheel was turning of its own accord, heading straight for a large congregation of apple trees. Zack attempted to brake, but instead, pressed down hard on the gas pedal. The two men lurched backwards as the tractor accelerated with a loud rev of the engine. 

“No!”

In a quick move, powered by adrenaline, Cloud lunged over Zack’s seat to grab the wheel before the entire tractor decided to drive itself any further into the orchard. He wrenched the wheel back to center with a grunt and yanked the emergency brake back up. Tree bark and branches scraped against the tractor. Something sounded like cracking wood and nails on a chalkboard. The seats in the cabin creaked as the picker came to a slow stop, leaning left, no longer on even ground. Apples plopped to the ground in sporadic succession, banging hard on the metal roof above them.

“You sure you worked things like this before?” Cloud said, slightly breathless, his eyes wide in frustration, over his shoulder. He was afraid to let go of the wheel again. He tugged the key out of the ignition. The side of the machine was definitely scratched up in some places, Cloud was sure of it. Brian was gonna kill him for letting Zack drive. 

Zack shrugged, tossing back some of his disheveled hair with a smile on his lips, “Guess a sweeper isn’t exactly the same as this thing after all. War machine...apple picker...I mean they seemed similar enough to me. They got pedals and pulleys and like controls and shit. Though this doesn’t have a turret...or a grenade launcher...” His eyes narrowed with a playful glint. “Gotta admit that was kinda fun though wasn’t it? When it started going all...” he made a wobbling gesture with his hand. 

Cloud wasn’t willing to play along. He knew exactly how much the apple picker cost. 

“This isn’t a toy. It’s a tool someone’s purchased with their hard-earned money.”

Zack looked despondent at Cloud’s scolding. 

“God, sorry Cloud. I’m an idiot. A-Am I fired?” 

“No...no,” Cloud faltered. _Maybe_ , he thought, imagining Brian’s face if the tractor was in too bad of shape. Cloud now realized how close he was to Zack’s body, leaning over him in his seat, and withdrew, crossing his arms. “It’s fine. Just...here, just get out of the driver’s seat. I’ll get us level and we can assess the damage.” 

Zack dismounted and jumped to the ground, watching as Cloud slid over and reignited the engine. With careful maneuvering, reversing and adjusting, he got the picker back to even surface. The arm of the picking crane tucked in with a mechanical whirring and Cloud turned it off again, cranking up the brake.

“Nice work there, pilot,” Zack whistled, genuinely impressed. 

“Alright, how is it?” Cloud said, hopping from the seat. 

“I mean…” Zack ran his fingers along the surface. There were huge gashes, revealing metal beneath the paint. It was dented pretty badly. “Heh, trees can do more damage than I realized.”

“Boys! How goes it?!” 

The two men jumped at Brian’s sudden voice, cheery and distant behind them. 

“ _Of course_ ,” Cloud whispered, hanging his head. “J-just try to hide it much as you can until he simmers over.” 

Zack scrambled to cover up the dents using his body, the tractor to his back. He swallowed. Cloud was bound to be in more trouble than he was, seeing as he lived with these people. He felt awful.

“Well, well...now boys, what happened here?” Brian said, observing the indeterminate tire marks in the orchard mud and apples all over the ground. He knocked on the apple tree that they’d crashed into, the bark white with a fresh scar. “That picker isn’t meant for offroadin’ you know that well enough, Cloud.” Brian seemed to look over them both, but Zack in particular, with suspicion. 

“I can explain, sir, I-” Zack started with confidence, not quite revealing the damage to the machine yet, but wanting to make sure Cloud didn’t take the brunt of Brian’s wrath. 

“I crashed the apple picker,” Cloud interrupted. “I was trying to show Zack how it worked and it got stuck, you know, wet mud from the snow. It slid as I was trying to dislodge it, my foot was too hard on the gas. Sorry, Mr. Lockhart. I’ll work overtime this week to pay for repairs. Zack, you can move. Just show him.” 

Zack lowered his eyes, knowing Cloud had defended him, and slid sheepishly over, revealing the gashes. 

“Yeesh,” Brian said, scraping at the flaking paint. He smoothed it over and slapped the metal with his palm. “Well...you boys alright? No one hurt?”

“Yes, yes, we’re fine,” Cloud said, attempting to hand the picker keys over to Brian. Brian refused them with the raise of his hand. 

“No, no son, you go ahead and keep those. So long as no one’s hurt, we can’t be going around damaging things that aren’t fixable like fingers and toes, alright? She might look ugly with these gashes, but she still runs, right?” 

Cloud nodded, a bit bewildered at the unexpectedly calm reaction from Brian. Zack rubbed at his forehead with the back of his hand then kicking his heel nervously into the dirt. 

“Just be more careful next time.”

“I will, I promise I’ll pay you back.”

“Now, now don’t worry about that repair right now, son. We’ll fix it in due time when we have some to spare after harvest. And Zack,” 

Zack straightened immediately at Brian’s address. Cloud suspected the stiff stance was one he’d learned instinctually as a SOLDIER when addressing a superior. 

“Yessir?”

“I ‘spect you to put in good work this season. You decided to stay after all?” 

“I mean, if you’ll have me,” Zack said, relaxing. “I’ve got a lot to learn from this guy here first though.” He grabbed Cloud by the shoulder cordially. “Say, Mr. Lockhart, can you believe I’d never had an apple before Cloud here gave me one just now?” 

Brian gave another brush to the machine with his palm before stating, a small understanding smile on his lips.

“S’that so? Guess there’s a first for everything, isn’t there?” 


	4. Chapter 4

Later that evening, after Zack had gone back into town to retrieve his belongings, he stood over Cloud’s bathroom sink, brushing his teeth. Cloud lay on his bunk bed, head leaning into the crook of his arm. Zack was gargling loudly then spitting in the sink. He probably wouldn’t sleep well tonight knowing someone was just…laying there... directly above him on the top bunk.

“Hey, you got any hair ties?” Zack said, dabbing a towel at the corner of his mouth. 

“Y-yeah, top drawer.” 

“Thanks man, can’t sleep with this stuff hanging in my face,” he said, tossing back his bangs. Zack looked Cloud over, how his body was curled up almost defensively, his face turned away from him, the quilt pulled up to his ears. 

“You sure you’re alright with this?” Zack said softly. “I’d feel like shit if I was overstaying my welcome.” 

Cloud felt conflicted. One one hand, it  _ was _ nerve-wracking to share his private space with someone he didn’t know well, but on the other...he-he kind of wanted a guy around, a guy his age, to be able to talk with. Tifa knew him well enough, and so did Brian, but they were family. He couldn’t really talk to them about the fact that he wanted to maybe one day leave for Midgar. 

He’d mentioned it to Tifa, back when they were in Nibelheim, but he could tell then...she’d wanted him to stay. That only made it harder. Cloud had never really had anyone to call a close friend, especially not another man. And the fact that Zack was SOLDIER...he just...he wanted to get to know him. To know what that kind of freedom was like. 

Cloud rolled over onto his back and closed his eyes. “It’s only for a little while.” 

Zack smiled, his eyes soft. This guy was a real one, well on his way to opening up to camaraderie. After tying his hair up, Zack switched the bathroom light off and hoisted himself onto the top bunk. The mattress creaked with his weight above Cloud as he adjusted himself, grunting contentedly as he settled under the covers. 

“Tifa just washed those,” Cloud said after a moment of silence, then bit his lip. 

_ Why’d I say that? Just go to sleep _ . 

“Mm, smells good. Sheets that aren’t yours always smell better, don’t they? Like they got this like, I dunno, weird dusty, sunshine smell? Ya know what I mean? Or do I sound crazy...” Zack remarked back. 

Cloud kind of understood what he meant, but didn’t know what to say in response.

“Jesus, my feet are freezing,” Zack shivered.“What time do you guys usually wake up?”

“Before sunrise, like 4:00 usually. Brian likes the chores done by 7. The alarm clock will go off around then.” 

“Huh, you’d think I was back at boot camp. But, nothing I’m not already used to.” Zack yawned, his hand flopping over the side of the bed railing. Cloud stared at it, the fingers shadowed in the blue moonlight. 

“Well, g’night,” Zack said hushedly. Cloud shifted his feet under the blankets and closed his eyes. His head was kind of throbby and his neck muscles sore from the apple picker escapade earlier, but he’d sleep it off.

“Night.”

“Hey, Cloud…” Zack whispered.

Cloud heard both of their breathing as his eyes fluttered back open, the dark room quiet as Zack forumated what he wanted to say and how to say it.

“Yeah?”

“I-I just wanted to say thanks again for covering for me with the whole tractor scenario. I owe ya one. I mean, I owe ya one for all of this but...” Zack chuckled nervously.

Cloud scratched his forearm, then readjusted his head on his pillow, nuzzling into it.

“I mean,” Cloud mumbled. “I-I don’t hate you or anything. You don’t need to keep apologizing. So,” he shut his eyes. “So, yeah. Good night.”

“Don’t let the Kimara Bugs bite,” Zack said sing-songy, the mattress squeaking again as he settled in.

“Huh?” Cloud inquired drowsily through a yawn, his mind drifting off to sleep.

“Nothing…just a...just a thing I used to say growing up. Sleep well, man. See you in the morning.” 

\---

The next week was spent in preparation for the orchard to open to the public. Cloud’d rode back into town at Icicle Inn to paste up advertisement posters and hand them out around town. Gildy at the cafe had eagerly agreed to leave a stack of them for customers to pick up as they stopped by for breakfast. Tifa had tagged along too, divvying up the work. She was remarkably skilled in influence, convincing tourists to make promises that they’d stop by, that they’d love to support a local business while they were there, that there was nowhere else in the world like Lockhart Farm. She asked Cloud if she could stop by one more place before they headed back home. 

“I have something to drop off,” Tifa smiled.

Cloud followed her up the cobblestoned hill as they made their way back to the wholesale store where Cloud had first met Zack. 

“Welcome in,” a female voice said behind the counter as the bell tinkled. “Oh hi, Tifa!” the young woman said with a warm smile. Cloud didn’t recognize her. Usually, it was the older bespectacled man whom he encountered when picking up supplies. The woman was very pretty, her hair braided, entwined with red ribbon, and was wearing a white apron over a fuzzy blush pink turtleneck. “What brings you into town? I don’t want to assume, but...is this…?”

“Oh, yes! This is Cloud, my…” Tifa hesitated, “Well, I guess you could call him my adopted brother,” she laughed softly, her hand over her mouth. Cloud scratched behind his head uncomfortably, smiling politely at the woman. 

“I’m Aerith. Nice to meet you, Cloud,” Aerith said genially, bowing slightly. 

“Likewise,” Cloud murmured, returning the bow.  _ Was that really what Tifa thought of him?  _

“Well, I don’t know if I ever told you Aerith, but for the past couple years Dad’s been trying to get tourists to come and do some picking during the apple harvest. Brings in a little extra money. Would you mind if we leave up some flyers on the bulletin board this year? It’ll only be until Christmas.” 

“Sure, that’s no problem,” the girl beamed. “How about we make a deal?” She bent down behind the counter and reappeared with several jars of jam, displaying them on the counter. “I’ve been testing this recipe out with the peaches you brought this summer. Can you try to sell a few of them while you’re at it? You can take the majority of the profit of course, I’m only asking for 10% since I’m not sure how people’ll take to them.” 

Tifa picked up one of the jars and examined it. 

“Wow, the labels you made are so cute!” 

Aerith blushed, “Thanks, I wanted to make them appealing.” 

“I’d love to sell these. I think people would really take to them. You know, I love canning too, we should talk about it sometime.” 

“I’d love that,” Aerith said, smiling broadly at Tifa. “My dad hasn’t been so apt to set these out for customers, says they could be a liability since they’re homemade.” 

“Aw, he’s no fun. But, I guess that’s business.” 

Aerith agreed with a nod, her aquamarine eyes flitting from Tifa to Cloud back to Tifa. Somehow, Cloud felt as if he was the third wheel here, a silence lingering between them. Clearing his throat, he decided to make use of himself and said,

“I-I’ll go pin these up,” making his way towards the community board with an armful of flyers.

“ _ I brought you these, _ ” Tifa whispered, uncovering the wicker basket and handing over a container full of pastries.  _ “Apple cinnamon strudel. I hope you like them.”  _ Taped to the container was a letter, sealed with a sticker of a heart.  __

Aerith received the gift and lifted them up to her nose, slyly removing the note and slipping it into her front apron pocket. 

“Mmm, they smell so good! So buttery!” she lowered her head, making sure Cloud wasn’t looking their way before whispering, “ _ I’ll see you again soon, right? _ ” 

_ “Read the letter, we can meet there,”  _ Tifa whispered back, glancing back, then taking Aerith’s hand and quickly pressing it to her lips.  _ “I’ll bring the money from your jams.”  _

_ “You know that’s not really what I want,”  _ Aerith said flirtatiously. 

Cloud began sauntering back over, brushing his fingers over a few sales tags attached to thick, woolen socks. 

“Your feet been cold lately, Cloud?” Tifa said, observing him with a smile. “I can knit you a pair before it gets any more chilly at night.”  
Cloud’s fingers snapped back into a fist.

“No, no, I’m fine. Thanks.” 

“Alright, then we’re off,” Tifa grinned, tucking the basket under her arm after putting Aerith’s jams into it and giving a quick wink over her shoulder. 

“Nice to meet you, Cloud. I hope to see you again soon. Be safe on the way home,” Aerith waved. 

“Thanks, nice to meet you too,” Cloud said shyly before holding the door open for Tifa, a bluster of frigid air entering the wareshop, and tossing his scarf around his neck before braving the cold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically turning into a Hallmark movie with FF7 characters. Feedback always appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

“Went off without a hitch, wouldn’t you say?” Zack smiled at Cloud as he picked up a few of the apples that had fallen wayward to the ground amidst the event. He tossed them with a thud into the wooden crate Cloud carried at his hip. The sun was waning now, earlier than it had before, the sun setting low in the grey-yellow cast of the sky. 

“The first week’s always a good indicator of the next month and business was definitely better than last year.” Cloud thought back to the cash box he’d counted down. The profits were enough to maintain quota and then some. The general store girl’s jams had had a help in that. He’d be sure to set aside some of the profits to make sure she got her due. And then...he’d ask Brian if he could set aside some of his wages for Mom...

“Probably owe a lot of thanks to you and Tifa for getting the word out,” Zack grinned. “So...how’d I do, boss? Good first week?” 

That was an understatement. The customers had loved him. He’d chatted idly with them in a way that amazed Cloud, instructing them on how to properly twist the fruit off branches and asking questions that made customers feel important. Kids in particular loved his antics; he seemed to have a way of engaging with them that amused and entertained. The kids would come back to him with their prized apples and showing them off, earning Zack’s exaggerated praise. He’d individually see the families off as they made their way back from wherever they were coming from, offering complimentary water and coffee. 

“Guess we’ll keep you on,” Cloud said, a smirk forming in the corner of his mouth.

“Whoa-ho! A smile? Wait...wait, is this really Cloud Strife? Or...an imposter…” Zack drew near to him, wincing and examining Cloud’s eyes. “Hmmm. It’s always hard to tell...” 

“Cut it out! I’m really not that cold, I swear,” Cloud said, waving him away, still smiling. “And well, to be honest, you’re not gonna be in my good graces until you start mucking the stable out. I’m sick of doing it every morning.”

“Never said I couldn’t,” Zack shrugged, picking up his water bottle and taking a swig. They both looked at each other, aglow in the twilight, with a quiet amusement. 

“Hey, look, there’s our girl,” Zack gestured with the bottle in his hand towards the end of the orchard row. She was running...no...sprinting.

“Wait,” Cloud said, his brow narrowing. “Something’s not right…Tifa! Tifa, what’s wrong?” He called, dropping the crate of apples to the ground.

Tifa’s voice was now distantly articulate. She was scrambling, frantic as she approached them. Zack and Cloud both began running to meet her. 

“It-it’s Dad, he-” she said breathlessly, panicked. “He fell, I don’t know what’s wrong, but he-he needs help, please!” 

Cloud’s stomach dropped as he held Tifa by the shoulder. This felt too familiar...this powerless feeling....

“Where is he?” Cloud asked with determination.

“By the woodpile stores, he just passed out.” Tifa’s face was ghostly white. 

Cloud immediately began sprinting in that direction. 

“It’s okay sweetheart, it’s okay, we’ll go help,” Zack assured her, bending down to her eye level, addressing her seriously and directly, “Did you already call the doctor?” 

“No-not yet, it just happened I didn’t know what else to do!” Tifa said, tears streaming down her face. 

“You did a good thing coming to get us. Go ahead and go back to the house to phone them. Cloud and I will attend to your Dad, okay? We’ll make sure we can do all we can.” 

Tifa nodded, sniffing and wiping a finger at her eye. 

“I just hope they get here in time.”   
  


Zack reassuringly patted her arm, “The sooner you call, the sooner they’ll get here. That’s the most important thing for him right now.”

Tifa nodded.

“Atta girl,” Zack smiled, straightening and jogging backwards towards the woodshed. She hesitated, wanting to join him. “Go on, nothing to worry about! We’re here with you!”

Tifa began sprinting the opposite direction towards the farmhouse, now collected and resolved. Somehow, between Zack’s comforting words and remembering Cloud’s promise... she knew everything was going to be okay.

\---

Cloud attended to Brian, who’d begun regaining a slight consciousness by the time Zack came. Brian had a bleeding gash on the back of his head, his eyes rolling and blinking. He was still not fully coherent; his brain had overridden his body, taking over what it needed to in order to survive. Zack lifted Brian’s eyelids, shining the flashlight hanging from his belt into each of his pupils, assessing. Cloud remembered something about this; the doctor had done the same thing when Tifa had... 

“Here, stand back,” Zack said to Cloud, clicking the flashlight off. Cloud listened intently, eyes blinking in a suppressed, adrenaline-based anxiety. “Set him down gently, then lift his legs.” 

Cloud obeyed, taking Brian by the feet and lifting them slightly. He wasn’t quite sure what this was doing, but it seemed like Zack did. 

Zack’s eyes were tapered with a firm resolution as he dug into his pant’s pocket. He pulled out an orb, small as a marble, and gripped it in his fist. To Cloud’s surprise, it began radiating, crescendoing to an illuminating bright green. It was evident that Zack had been in similar positions before...where he’d had to attend and aid someone else’s injuries. Cloud swallowed, nervous at seeing Brian’s condition, but also, with a grip tight in his throat, acknowledged the fact that he truly knew so little.

“This’ll help till the doctor can get here. I don’t think he’s too bad...but can’t tell until a pro looks him over.”

Zack held the ball of energy over Brian’s body. It rained down sparkling, green particles, absorbing past Brian’s clothing, dissipating with a glow. 

“W-what is that?” Cloud said, his voice low as if the situation required solemnity. He had an idea, but he’d only heard of these things, never actually seen them. 

“Cure materia,” Zack said, focused. “Curaga would be ideal, but I left that at home.”

As the materia did its work, Brian moaned softly, awakening. 

“Hey Mr. Lockhart, I’m gonna ask you to lie still,” Zack told him as Brian’s eyes fluttered open, assessing. “We don’t want you rolling around anything you don’t need to till the doctor gets here.” 

“Well now….what the hell happened to me?” Brian said quietly, touching at the back of his head, blood on his fingertips. “Why’s Cloud holdin’ my feet up?” 

“You passed out, sir,” Cloud said, now gently lowering his legs to the ground. “But Zack’s mended you for the time being.” 

“ _ Shit _ , that’s gonna be expensive, ain’t it?” Brian griped. “I don’t need no doctor, never needed one before. Lemme just try to get up, boys, I’ll be fine,” he attempted to stand, but, met by a throbbing, dizzy spell, he resolved, laying back down. “Well now..maybe that’s a good idea…” 

“We’ll worry about the money when it comes to it, sir,” Cloud said, Zack and him exchanging an amused look. “Right now, let’s just keep you still.” 

\---

“Why’d no one ever tell me? Diabetes…” Brian lay in bed back at the farmhouse, recovering from his fall. It was well into the night now, the doctor had come and gone. She’d addressed Tifa regarding Brian’s care. Tifa would need to keep an eye on her father, make sure he took the proper procedures to prevent any further damage. Tifa’d listened intently as she prattled off about blood sugar levels and insulin, leaving a pack of starting medications with her. 

Brian sat up now against the pillows, his arm in a sling. 

“Would’ve been nice to know about all that before I went and broke an arm.” 

“Dad, you never went to the doctor even when I told you to,” Tifa scolded, attending to him bedside. “You’d had those dizzy spells before.” 

Cloud was surprised to hear this. When had that happened? Why hadn’t he known? He would’ve stepped up to help out more if he’d known Brian’d been ill. 

“Yeah...well, they don’t know what they’re talking about usually,” Brian mumbled. 

Zack wrung his hands before speaking with conviction,

“I know that it’s best for you to focus on healing now, Mr. Lockhart. I don’t think it's a good idea to continue the harvest program until you’ve made a recovery and gotten some treatment. Falling like that again...I think it’d be real bad.”

“What’s this you’re going on about? You boys can’t handle it on your own? I’ll be back to it in a week.” 

Tifa clicked her tongue, reprimanding, and pressed a glass of water into his good hand. 

“I-I think Zack’s right,” Cloud said softly, a bit afraid of the confrontation, “The program was supplemental anyway. We’ll be fine to make it until spring. Tifa can keep the books, I’ll harvest when I can, and we’ll both keep trading in town.” 

“You’re forgetting somethin’,” Brian gestured toward Zack. “You want to put this man outta work? We promised him good money.” 

“If you’ll have me, Mr. Lockhart, I can help you guys until the end of the season. Cleaning around the house, mucking stalls, all that stuff. I can upkeep ‘till it’s time for me to leave. I don’t mind doing it for free.” 

_ Leave _ , Cloud’s heart started racing involuntarily at that word being spoken aloud. He knew it would come eventually, but in the last month, it’d been nice to have the company. Zack was becoming a good friend. It’d get lonely...once he was gone. 

“I sure would love it if you’d help me wring out your underwear. It’s like you go through two pairs a day,” Tifa smirked. 

Zack eyed Cloud, blushing, then crossed his arms, sulking at the public embarrassment. “Well, sue a man for not wanting to stink, honey. It’s not like I don’t wash my… _ ass _ ,” he whispered the last word with emphasis. Cloud pressed his lips together, amused. This was definitely the Zack he’d first seen at the general store, no longer quite as polite.

“Alright, alright, enough of that,” Brian said, scooching up on the bed. “I don’t like the idea, but there’s not much getting around the fact that I can’t do much with this dud arm. So, we’ll hold off on the program until next year. But son, it don’t feel right to not pay you! I’ve said this from the beginning.”

Cloud cleared his throat. “Uh, I can pay him.”

“Speak up, son, you know I can’t hear you when you mumble.”   
  


“I’ll pay him. I have some savings I can use as wages for a few more weeks. W-would that be okay?”

Zack shook his head, incredulous.

“Guys, really it’s okay! Cloud...ugh, you don’t-” 

“If you’re alright with it Cloud, keep him on,” Brian closed his eyes, waving a hand, obviously exhausted. “That’s fine..that’s fine.” 

Zack sighed frustratedly, but gave in to whatever was going on above his head.

“Good, now it’s all settled. Nothing to worry about,” Tifa said, brushing the hair from her father’s face. “Just get better, okay? Cloud and I aren’t kids anymore. We’ll take care of the place while you  _ stay put _ and rest.” 

“Fine, fine,” Brian turned away, drifting to sleep. “Can’t make any promises though.” 

\---

The next morning, Cloud joined Zack in the barn, turning over Millie’s hay. 

“Hey, why’d you say that yesterday?” Zack challenged, leaning against the pitchfork. Millie chirruped then scratched at the ground. 

Cloud kept shouldering the hay, tossing it from left to right, his forehead dotted with sweat, his hair tied up out of his eyes. Cloud knew he was going to ask. He’d actually been surprised that he didn’t bring it up before they went to bed last night, but Zack seemed...distracted...not really looking Cloud in the eye. Cloud wondered what he was plotting and secretly hoped it had nothing to do with running off. 

“I mean, how else would you have gotten Brian off your back?”

Zack scratched Millie’s cheek as she nuzzled her way from behind into the crook of his armpit, her head popping out in a ruffle of feathers. She cooed, relishing in the attention that Zack was more than happy to give to her.

“I would’ve found a way…” Zack assured with a smile, seeing Millie’s eyes close as he pet her. “Plus, I don’t want your money, Cloud. I never did.” 

“I know. Can’t say I blame you for being bored. Icicle Inn’s got a like...old lady charm I guess..but-”

“No...I mean, it wasn’t even that really…” 

“Huh?” Cloud said, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. Zack wriggled his fingers through his mittens, patting Millie before saying,

“I just, I kind of thought you were cute,” Zack smirked. 

“Huh?!” Cloud said, his heart pounding and his face going beet red.

“Yeah, you heard me. I thought you were cute, okay?” 

“T-that’s, uh,” Cloud’s eyes darted from left to right. The pitchfork fell to the ground and he scrambled to stand it upright again. “This stupid thing...” 

“What, you don’t swing that way?” Zack scratched at the back of his head with a nervous grin on his face. 

“I-uh...I-” Cloud wasn’t sure what he meant exactly. Did he...did he think guys were  _ cute _ ? I mean...he didn’t think Zack was unattractive or anything but he thought that was just like a friend thing, or something? But, his body did...did get kinda hot around him...kinda like it had when Tifa and him were teens...but was that like this? “I’m not sure...m-maybe.” 

“You and Tifa ain’t a thing right?” Zack pressed with caution.

“N-no! Well like...I thought maybe at one point, but she’s more like a sister now than anything…and wait, what about you? I thought you were laying into her pretty thick?” Cloud protested, his cheeks flushed as he glared at Zack.

“Well, bro, you know I think she’s cute and all but I’m pretty sure she’s spoken for. And not only that, but I kinda find you like...a whole lot...cuter. Or like more handsome, I guess. Heh, God this is awkward.” 

_ Spoken for?  _ Cloud tried to think of who. No one was coming to mind. But that wasn’t the issue right now. 

“Thanks, I guess,” Cloud pouted, attending again to the hay with a frantic energy. 

“Well, uh,” Zack coughed into his fist. “Since I don’t want you money, could I ask you something instead? To make this all...like even or whatever?” 

“What?” Cloud said, his heart still racing. 

“Would you go out with me? Just like one date.” 

“Go out?”

“Well, yeah! Like...don’t you like that coffee shop in town or something? Let me take you there.” 

Cloud tried to inhale, but breathing seemed harder than usual for some reason. Was the air really that cold? Why was his scalp tingling?   
  


“To do what?”

“I don’t know, bro! Date stuff...we talk...and we walk around or something...I heard from some customers they’re putting up a Christmas tree. Maybe we could go see it?” Cloud bit his lip as Zack pressed in closer.

“I mean, if you don’t want to it’s no big deal...I just...I just wanted to be honest.” 

Cloud acknowledged him with eye contact. Something about the glint of his eyes gave Zack a bit more courage. He didn’t seem...disgusted with the idea?

“D-do you like Christmas trees? Or maybe we could do something else?” 

Cloud did, but he didn’t say anything in response. He always loved decorating the tree back home, his mom rearranging however he’d put it up, waving him away to go pull cookies out of the oven as she strung up ornaments of pressed orange peels and pinecones. 

“We can’t tell Tifa....” Cloud said, his voice low. 

“Of course I won’t,” Zack assured. “Just lemme take you out! I’ll make it fun, I promise.” 

“Or Brian…”

“Bro, who do you take me for? An idiot?”

“Well…” Cloud smirked. 

“Oof,” Zack hung his head in defeat. Millie nibbled at Zack’s hair. “Hey, stop that!” He protested, shooing Millie away, who squawked loudly. It was true...in moments like these, when he and Zack were alone...his heart felt...like he was back home. Like he was wrapped in warmth and comfort and freedom. Zack’s eyes, they seemed to have a powerful effect on him that way, drawing him simultaneously closer to others and himself, and further from his own isolation. A scary place, but a place that felt right somehow. 

Cloud drew closer, and to Zack’s surprise, Cloud brushed against his hand. Not holding it, not reaching for it, but still a profound gesture of intimacy. 

“W-we can go. We can go tomorrow night.” 

Zack looked up at him, his eyes glowing with joy. He wanted to hug Cloud, but knew he’d hate that, so he composed himself, brushing stray pieces of hay off his front.

“Really? You sure?”

Cloud nodded, his mouth pressing back into it’s usual stoic line. 

“But remember, I’m buying our coffee. I gotta look like I spent the money somehow.” 

  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Icicle Inn was already glowing gold in winter twilight by the time Cloud and Zack rode into town. The cobblestones seemed crystalline in the sunset light, the fresh snow sparkling like glitter, what was left of the brown autumn grasses poking out like hairs among the snowfall. The town was bustling with the life of a winter festival. Banners of paper-cutouts of snowflakes and Icicle Inn flags fluttered overhead and kids rushed past, laughing and playing in excitement as their family members followed idly behind, bundled against the cold. 

“I didn’t realize this was going to be such a big to-do,” Zack said against Cloud’s ear, adjusting himself on the saddle. Millie’s reins were limp in Cloud’s hands as she padded along, turning her head curiously at the small town’s liveliness, chirruping, looking for confirmation from Cloud that everything was okay. He clicked his heels against her softly, reassuring her that he was still there, that she was safe.

“You doing okay?” Zack asked. 

Cloud hadn’t said a word the entire trip up. 

“Y-yeah, fine,” Cloud said, untruthfully. The feeling of Zack wrapped around his waist, at the smell of his cologne, at the incredulousness of the situation he’d agreed to for some reason....it had his head feeling warm and muddled. “Just kind of tired.” 

He felt like he had to say something, just so Zack didn’t feel too awkward at...how on edge he was. 

“Here,” Zack said determinedly, slipping his hands over Clouds and taking hold of the reins. “Let me drive for a while.”

“It’s fine,” Cloud said, pulling back slightly. He swallowed as Zack’s hands glided, warm and rough and broad over his. Why’d his stomach hurt so much? Was he gonna throw up? His heart was racing so fast. “So, um, yeah the cafe’s up there, on the right. See the sign? You can stable Millie in the back.” 

Zack rested his chin on Cloud’s shoulder, but not nuzzling too close. He knew Cloud was anxious as hell. He didn’t want him to feel that way, but he also didn’t wanna push him. 

“I like the sweater you put on,” Zack said, smiling. “It’s soft.” 

Cloud forgot what he was wearing. He looked down. Oh yeah, it was that holiday sweater he wore every year, the one his mom’d given him years ago, he couldn’t even remember how long ago now. The dark green one with soft wool knitting. 

“T-thanks,” Cloud said, brushing the front of it off with one hand. “I got Millie plume all over it on the way over.” 

“Looks nice. A good color on you.” 

Zack tugged right at the alley between the two bricked cottages, both with swinging wooden signs hanging above their doors, indicative of the nature of their business. 

“How’d I miss that weapons shop before?” Zack pointed at the building next to the cafe. “Wanna stop by later?” 

“Do you need something?” Cloud questioned. 

“Not in particular, but would be kind of cool to see what they got here.” 

“If they’re still open, I guess.” 

They dismounted and Cloud slung his leather satchel around his shoulder. 

He was still stiff as a board. 

Zack was determined to melt the ice between them over the course of the night. 

It came so easily before, the conversations they’d had, the warm goodnights before bed, the teasing as they did chores, washed dishes, cooked breakfast...and Cloud was a laughably bad cook…

They’d grown close in the past few months. What had happened between them wasn’t something he’d ever expected to happen on his time off. In fact, late one night when he knew they were all sleeping, he’d requested an extension on his vacation time, whispering to his superior on the phone. When they’d asked for the reason why...he’d done something terrible. He lied. Said his grandmother was sick, dying, that he had to be with her as part of her departing wish. 

Karma would probably get him later for that one, because they’d believed him. Zack Fair wasn’t a liar. He was a SOLDIER, swore an oath to honor. It’d been wrong, he knew, but he just...he needed more time. He really,  _ really  _ liked Cloud. Like really. In a way he hadn’t liked anyone for a long time. He hoped that confessing to him hadn’t ruined whatever they’d had before. But there was no way around it - he had to let him know. He’d regret it forever if he didn’t.

He caught up to Cloud, who’d scuttered ahead with his hands in his pockets. He began walking backwards, snow crunching under his feet, talking as Cloud continued walking with fierce, anxious determination. 

“Hey slowpoke! Wait up. I can’t go in until you recommend me something,” Zack said sarcastically, then opening the door to the cafe for Cloud to enter. 

Cloud gestured for Zack to go. 

“Uh, hello? You’re  _ my  _ date?” 

“Go ahead,” Cloud said, tucking further into his turtleneck. 

Zack sighed, hanging his head, and then pushed the door behind him, attempting to keep it open long enough for Cloud to come through. 

_ Was this how it was going to be? Did Cloud even see him that … that way?  _ His heart was kind of aching. Was... he getting rejected?

“You’re back!” Gildy enthused, her smile bright behind her reading glasses. Cloud caught a glimpse of a muscular, gleaming, shirtless man on the front of the novel she was reading before she slammed it down on the bar counter. The cafe was empty. “Oh wonderful, I was wondering when I’d see you again, sweet blue eyes!”

“Evenin’” Cloud said genially, his mouth barely smiling. He was kind of nervous at the prospect of having to introduce Zack to her and crossed his arms unconsciously. “You’re not closing are you? Would hate to keep you.”

“Oh no, no! I stay open for the late night rush after the Christmas Tree lighting. That’s where everyone’s headed right now. Kids love their hot chocolates on nights like these. Is that why you’re in town, honey?” 

Cloud stumbled. “We, um, we…”

“We are,” Zack stepped in. “It’s that time of year after all. And we’d love a cup of something hot if you’ve got it. Not much of a coffee drinker myself, but would love to hear what you recommend.” 

“O-oh, of course,” Gildy said, pressing a hand to her chest. “My oh my...it sure is my lucky night, getting to behold such handsome fellas. You sit tight, grab a chair, don’t mind me, I’ll whip up something right quick.” 

Zack didn’t even try to pull Cloud’s chair out for him, sitting with a grunt in the wooden chair. They sat in silence as Zack pulled a sugar packet out from the holder at the end of the table and began turning it in his hand. Gildy began steaming some milk with a shrill squeal. 

“You sure you’re okay, Cloud?” Zack said, the conversation shrouded by the noise. “If this is making you uncomfortable we can just go home.” 

“N-no,” Cloud said, still stumbling, now also taking a sugar packet and twisting it in his hand. “I,” he inhaled and exhaled frustratedly, trying to find words. Zack listened intently, his heart still aching. “I’ve just never been on like a date...thing...or whatever. I don’t know if I’m doing it right. I...I just don’t wanna inconvenience you. Like I’m so awkward it’s gonna waste your time or something.” The sugar packet ripped open and spilled all over the table.

“Shit…” Cloud whispered, dusting it away with the back of his hand.  _ Of course it would break... _

“Cloud...it’s not like that at all,” Zack sighed, smiling. “It’s okay to be nervous.” 

The milk stopped steaming. Zack leaned low, a whisper so that Gildy’s surely piqued ears wouldn’t overhear.

“I’m happy to be here. With you. Just pretend like it’s any other time we’ve spent together. I can talk about SOLDIER, you can teach me something I didn’t know about this place...it’s just me tonight, okay? Like it’s been for the past few months.” 

Cloud, for the first time that night, looked up briefly, but directly into Zack’s eyes. Now that Zack had allowed the feeling of desire for Cloud into his heart freely, seeing Cloud look up at him like this made his entire body feel hot. He was just so.... _ attractive _ . He didn’t even know how he made Zack feel. How much power he had over him.

“Here you are, gentlemen,” Gildy said, gently setting down two ceramic mugs on saucers filled with something that was topped with whipped cream and red sprinkles. “House special, a peppermint mocha.” 

“A what now?” Zack smirked. 

“I think you’ll like it, so long as you like chocolate,” Gildy winked. 

“Thanks,” Cloud muttered. “You’re always so kind. Please, take it,” Cloud offered bills of gil. “Last time you wouldn’t let me, but I want to pay.” 

“Ohhh, blue eyes,” Gildy said, stuffing the money in her apron pocket hastily. “I’m not happy about it though, you hear me? Not this much though, not this much.” She forced one of the bills back into Cloud’s hand. 

Zack sipped at the drink as the two fought in the most polite way possible over the acceptance of the money. 

“Wooo, this is delicious!” he exclaimed, probably more enthusiastically than he needed to, whipped cream on his upper lip. “Never had any drink as good as this one.” 

Cloud smirked as he was simultaneously pressing the cash back into Gildy’s hand. He sure knew how to win people over. 

“Made with love, sweetheart. And a whole lotta sugar,” Gildy left the gil on the table, and then pat Cloud on the shoulder affably as she returned to the bar counter. “Now, now don’t let an old lady like me get in the way of your evening, alright? Have some fun while you’re young.” 

After a quick conversation, something shallow like the nature of Zack’s work or the Lockhart harvest from the year before, the two men sat down their empty mugs, wiped their hands on napkins, thanked Gildy for what felt like the hundredth time, to, what also felt like the hundredth time, she shooed the gratitude away.

The cafe door opened to a frigid night air. Cloud shivered against it, to which Zack responded by unwrapping his scarf and then wrapping it around Cloud’s neck. 

“Aren’t you gonna be cold?” Cloud said, his arms wrapped tight around his overcoat.

“I’ll manage,” Zack shrugged, tucking his hands into his brown leather jacket. “Can’t stand to see a cute guy like you go cold. What kind of date would I be?” 

Cloud felt his gil in his coat pocket…that damn Gildy...

“H-hey, didn’t you want to hit up the weapons store?” Cloud said, his breath coming out now in puffs of steam. 

“Hmm…” Zack walked around aimlessly, looking up at the thin icicles pointing off the cafe roof. He then knelt down and grabbed at the snow, his finger red with cold. “You know...I think I might have a better idea…”

\---

“H-hey, don’t go so fast! Don’t run into me,” Cloud said, his arms windmilling to keep his balance. The slope was too steep for a beginner. But Zack would keep him safe, helping him practice on the slick ice at the end of the bank. Zack flew down the slope and then stopped with a crunching skid next to where Cloud was practicing. The cold wind was bracing against his skin and hair...being out here, in the cold, dark, blue of the night, with the glow of the lights of town below them...hidden out among pines and aspens. This was absolute heaven. Zack would never forget this.

“W-whoa!” Cloud fell backwards into a bank of fresh powder. Snow clung to his beanie and the backs of his mittens. “This is a lot harder than it looks,” he moaned from the ground, dusting off his arms. 

“My ass hurt for a week after my first try,” Zack smiled, tugging Cloud upright with an outstretched hand. “Here, lemme guide you.” 

“No, no! It’s okay, I wanna get it right on my own,” Cloud said, shifting his body weight in an attempt of locomotion. The board creaked as he began falling, this time forward. Zack caught him, steadying him by the biceps.

“Yo, yo, yo! Take it easy, alright?”

To Zack’s surprise, he heard Cloud...laughing? It was super quiet at first, so quiet. Then it was louder. Cloud stood up fully, slight tears in the corners of his eyes. 

“I’m so fucking bad at this,” Cloud laughed exacerbatedly. 

“At least it’s not crashing an apple picker, alright. That was...that was bad,” Zack said, tugging at Cloud flirtatiously and assuringly. 

Zack’s heart was filling, fuller, fuller, warm to the brim at seeing Cloud’s flushed cheeks, the way he accepted the fact that he could be fully embarrassed in front of him, that nothing here was worth walling up for. 

Cloud looked up at Zack, a man who’d done this, told him all about how he felt, helped him out of his shell...his eyes glittering with a confidence and a warmth he...found himself craving. It was a place that felt so safe, so much like a home. Zack sniffed, his nose red from cold. 

“Hey, uh, can I like, maybe kiss you?” 

Cloud was looking down when he said it, unlatching his boots from the snowboard. He heard the words, his chest clenching with both desire and anxiety. A silence fell between them as a gentle snow began falling. 

“S-sorry, that was probably too much….” Zack hesitated, snapping off his own boots. Zack then felt a pelt of snow hit him in the head. “Ow! Hey!” He said standing up. And Cloud was there. And then so were his arms around him. Then his lips...soft and cold and wet...his mouth warm, his tongue grazing against Zack’s as he kissed him deeper and more confidently than Zack could have ever imagined. Zack wrapped his arms around him and tugged him close to his body as he kissed him. Cloud pulled away, now suddenly shy and turning his face aside. 

“Hey,” Zack whispered, tucking one of Cloud’s strands of hair behind his ear. He ran his finger along Cloud’s ear piercing, down his neck, then hugged him tightly. “I really like you, Cloud.” 

“You too,” Cloud whispered back. “This is...I’m having fun.” 

“I’m so glad,” Zack said, wrapping his scarf tight around him again. It was cold and wet from falling in the snow. They should probably find a place to stay the night, just until their clothes dried off and they were nice and warm. It was way too dark and cold to head back tonight. Millie’d be a chocobo-cicle if they tried to get back to Lockhart Farm. 

“W-was it okay?” Cloud murmured, his hands still on Zack’s back. Zack smelled so warm, woodsy, like his cologne and fresh sun.

“What?” Zack said, resting his chin on Cloud’s head. 

“You know...the...my…”

“Your kiss?” Zack said, smirking. 

“It was my first…” Cloud said. 

“Pretty bold for a first kiss,” Zack teased.

“I didn’t know what to do!” 

“Well, I dunno...I can’t really remember what it felt like. You mind trying again?” Zack pointed to his lips expectantly.

Cloud slapped him gently on the back with his mittened hand. 

“No way, I already did it once.”

“Well then...my turn,” Zack said, his voice soft and deep as he got closer and closer to Cloud’s lips, finally pressing them to his. Cloud relished in the warm feeling of his body close to his, as if the world beyond had melted away, and here it was...only them....

Beyond the ski slope, Icicle Inn was aglow with light, and shining brightest of all, more so than the stars above them, was the Christmas Tree, distantly twinkling in colorful succession as it lit up for the first time that season. 


	7. Chapter 7

The inn was old-fashioned - a plush velvet green armchair sitting by a window framed by thin white curtain, floral wallpaper, paintings of far-off coastlines lined by white wooden picture frames, and a large, farmhouse bed in the center of the room. Zack clicked the door shut softly behind them, the keys jingling as he tossed them onto the entryway table. 

“Brr,” Zack shivered, the snow on the shoulders of his shirt shaking onto the floor. Cloud blew into his hands, his fingers numb with cold. He observed his surroundings and then commented, 

“Sorta smells like mothballs in here.”

“This place isn’t too bad, despite how it looks,” Zack assured. He began unlacing his boots. “Funny, I paid for two month’s stay here, but I never really got the chance to enjoy the full benefits since, you know, I met you,” he looked up at Cloud with a glint in his eye. His voice was a bit rough from the winter air.

Cloud unwrapped Zack’s scarf from his neck and handed it back over to him, a small, shy look of pride on his face. Zack had still refused his jacket back even when snow had started to fall at the Christmas Tree viewing. Insisting that he was fine. Cloud hated how stubborn he was. Well, hated and loved it. It had been so sweet of him, to stand there in the cold, trying so hard to keep Cloud safe and warm. Though they’d been there to see the twinkling lights and the sparkle of tinsel, Cloud had found it hard to keep his eyes off Zack in the yellow, warm glow of the tree’s illumination.

“I can’t believe you settled for Lockhart Farm, not when you have such a...a charming place here.” The wood flooring creaked beneath his feet, an old-sounding noise like a groan. 

Zack could feel it. Watching the Cloud adjust his earrings to make sure they were still in place and blowing on his fingers, the way he removed his leather jacket and handed it back to him...there was no denying it was there. He felt the stirring in his stomach. These were the first blossoms of love. It was a quiet feeling, shifting and sweet and exciting all at once. A bloom. 

Zack hung the scarf and jacket up on a hanger in the small closet, smiling back at his attempt at sarcasm. 

“Y-yeah, they give you free tea and candy after room service. And the bathroom’s actually really nice. Got a big tub, one of those claw-foot kinds that you see in movies.”

“That actually sounds so good right now,” Cloud said with a sigh. He was pretty exhausted, his muscles tense from bracing against the chill of the night and the attempt at skiing. But then...seeing the bed, it’s neat sheets and pillows for two, it hit him. This was a  _ hotel room _ . And he was  _ alone _ with him. Sure, they’d spend a month together now sleeping in the same room back home, but this was...this was different. His heart palpitated at the suggestion of what the night may bring. He wasn’t sure if he was ready...for  _ that _ . 

“I’ll start the hot water for you, if you’d like,” Zack suggested, knowing Cloud would be nervous at the prospect of undressing in front of him. “I-I won’t look if you want to be alone. Tonight doesn’t...it doesn't have to be...ahem,” Zack cleared his throat. “I mean I just got the room so we could rest till we head back tomorrow.”

“S-so you don’t want to…” Cloud said so softly that Zack could barely hear him. He seemed to let off a small huff. 

“Don’t want to what?” Zack now panicked slightly, afraid he’d offended him, not sure what he hadn’t heard or hadn’t done. 

“Nothing, never mind,” Cloud brushed off and pulled on the bathroom handle. 

“Wait...wait, what?” Zack smiled suggestively. “What’d you say?” 

“Nothing!” Cloud insisted, trying to rush into the bathroom, obviously embarrassed. He turned back slightly to say, “Maybe... I just thought you’d want to take one with me…” 

“Take a bath together?” Zack felt his face flush, his heart in his throat at the prospect. It was one thing to join with comrades in a communal SOLDIER hot spring, and completely another to be naked, skin-on-skin contact with an insanely attractive guy. He couldn’t wait. 

“Like I said, nevermind,” Cloud maintained.

“No, no, of course I would! I-I just wasn’t sure you’d be up for something like that. I don’t want you to feel pressured just because we kissed and … all that.”  _ All that _ was the falling in love part that he wasn’t sure if he was ready to admit out loud yet. “We can take this as slow as you want.” 

“This is as slow as I want,” Cloud said, practically pouting. 

“Okay, okay fine!” Zack laughed with relief. “So long as you’re ready.” 

Cloud flicked on the light in the bathroom and then said, pushing Zack a few arms lengths away from him. “Wait out here until I’m undressed and in the bath…oh...maybe ring Tifa up so that she doesn’t worry about us...”

“Okay,” Zack whispered, smiling. He wished Cloud didn’t feel so insecure around him, but wanted to respect his privacy. He sat on the farmhouse bed with a creak, hearing the knob of the tub squeak and the bathwater running. Zack dialed on the rotary telephone and Tifa picked up.

“Hello?”

“Heyyy, Tifa, it’s Zack.”

“Are you guys alright? It’s late.”

“Yeah, yeah we’re fine. Just so you know we’re going to, uh, be spending the night up here. So, don’t wait up, alright?”

“Oh?” Tifa said, a suggestive lint to her tone.

“Y-yeah.”

“Is he okay?” She whispered. “Like, he’s not too nervous is he?” 

“O-oh,” Zack whispered. “We’re just here seeing the lights and all that. Why’d he be nervous?” He heard the rustle of fabric behind the bathroom door, the clink of a belt, and the unzipping of a zipper. 

“I’m not dumb Zack,” Tifa sighed, though he could tell by the sound of her voice that she was smiling, though incredulous. “I know this was a date. You guys didn’t exactly hide it well. Cloud never gets that dressed up unless it’s a special occasion.” 

“Well, heh,” Zack laughed nervously, “ _ Okay, okay, fine you caught us. Any pointers? Anything I should say? You know him best. _ ”

“He likes pancakes,” Tifa admitted, “Don’t worry if he seems standoffish. Talk to him about what’s important to him. Like dreams and stuff like that. He’s not really an open guy, but just make him feel safe and he’ll open up eventually.” 

“ _ Thanks _ ,  _ I owe you for that. I’ll put in an extra day of laundry or two when we get back, okay?”  _

“He really likes you, Zack. I can tell.” 

Zack swallowed, his heart warm. Was it true? He wasn’t sure if he’d believe it until he heard it from Cloud’s lips. 

“Thanks again,” he said softly. “We’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Take care...and have fun,” she suggested. 

“T-thanks,” Zack breathed with a nervous laugh. Why’d the room suddenly feel so stifling? Did the heat turn on?

“Bye,” Tifa sing-songed.

“See ya,” Zack said, and then clicked the phone back on the receiver.

The door opened with a creak moments later and he heard Cloud say,

“Okay...you can come in now.” 

Zack held his breath as he pushed back the door to see Cloud sitting in the steaming tub with his arms wrapped around him. He’d put in some sort of floral-scented bubble bath and there were small dried rose petals on the water’s surface. 

“That’s pretty,” Zack commented, running his hands through the water, trying desperately not to linger his gaze on Cloud’s toned chest and upper body for Cloud’s sake. 

“I-it was like something next to the bathtub that said it was good for your skin or-or something,” Cloud muttered, withdrawing beneath the water's surface, then reemerging, rubbing soap out of his eyes. The ends of his hair dripped water as he pushed it back. Zack had never really gotten the chance to see how long his hair actually was. It was usually tied up or spiked up in it’s usual style. When it was wet, it was straight, mid-length resting just above his chin. 

“Can I join?” Zack said cautiously.

“Sure,” Cloud muttered nonchalantly, despite feeling like he was practically about to pass out.

He began by removing his sweater, then unbuckling his pants, lacing his legs through them and tossing them to the laundry basket at the end of the bathroom. He stood in his tight, dark grey boxer briefs. Cloud glanced over  _ on accident _ , he tried to convince himself internally, and saw the bulge of Zack’s cock pressing up against his underwear. The sight of that made his heart begin to pound, his body pulsing with gradual arousal. He swallowed, trying to focus on washing his face.  _ Why,  _ Cloud begged internally as he scrubbed,  _ why is this so hot?  _ The fact that his own emotions were spiraling out of control was irritating him to the point where he could feel a scowl forming on his face. He closed his eyes, pressing them up to the washcloth, as Zack removed his underwear...then he could feel the ripple of the water against his chest as he stepped into the bathtub. 

“Aaaah,” Zack exhaled, immersing himself fully in the water now. “Man this feels nice after how cold it was outside, doesn’t it?” He stretched out his legs, his feet grazing against Cloud’s upper thigh. Cloud opened his eyes. He saw Zack, fully naked, the broad of his chest immersed partially under the bubbly water, his arms propped up behind him. His blue eyes were soft, relaxed.

“Hey, want me to wash your hair?” Zack suggested, seeing Cloud wringing water out of it and pulling his knees up to his chest. “C’mere,” Zack opened his arms and Cloud turned around slowly to then lean against Zack’s body. Zack ladled some water in his hands and then ran it over Cloud’s head. He grabbed a shampoo bar that was cradled in the soap caddy to the side of him and then lathered it against Cloud’s scalp. It smelled of lemon and lavender. He then ladled more water over his head until the soap was rinsed out. He made sure to brush the water from Cloud’s eyes and then began to massage his neck. The kneading of his thumbs against Cloud’s tense muscles was intensely relieving. 

“Mmm,” Cloud hummed involuntarily as his body relaxed. Zack kneaded more deeply as he moved his fingers downwards, working the muscles of his back.

“You’ve got the shoulders of a farm boy,” Zack teased, his Gongaga accent coming in a little thicker as it did when he was in moments of more quiet intimacy. “From all that stall mucking, I bet.” 

“Bet yours aren’t much better,” Cloud said, turning his face slightly. Zack wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled into his neck, inhaling the soft rose and lavender of the bath soap. “What, training for SOLDIER and all that.” 

“It’s true,” Zack admitted, starting to kiss Cloud’s neck softly, one kiss after another, speaking between them. “I’m pretty buff.” 

“Is it hard?” Cloud whispered, leaning into Zack’s affection. Zack’s hands began wandering from Cloud’s waist to his chest, kissing against the muscle of his back, just holding him tenderly, closely. “D-do you get scared?” Cloud fumbled for words. Why was he talking about SOLDIER? Here?

“Yes,” Zack admitted. “I get scared. Sometimes I have to remind myself that it’s all part of it. That if something’s hard it usually means it’s worth doing. Plus, you know at the end of the day, no matter who you are or how you feel, you’ve protected people from harm’s way. You’ve kept your promises. That’s what it means to me. You can be scared so other people don’t have to be,” He began running his fingers down Cloud’s biceps and forearms, pleasantly running his nails over his wet skin, red from the heat of the bath, then kissed Cloud on the cheek. 

“I-I think that’s really brave,” Cloud said, turning, almost meeting his lips, practically breathing against them. Steam filled his lungs...he felt utterly at ease here. “Zack, I want to be someone like you.” 

“You sure?” Zack said after a moment, finishing his massage by taking Cloud’s hand in his wrapping his fingers through his. He spoke, deep and rough in Cloud’s ear, “Cuz I’m pretty sure I want to be someone like you. Kind, caring, always trying to do the right thing despite how life treats you. That’s pretty brave too in a world like this.”

“It’s not- I’m not like that,” Cloud stumbled, his hand rustling under the water. 

“No?” Zack said, turning Cloud’s face towards him, his fingers now tucked under Cloud’s chin. Zack began kissing him deeply, his lips grazing against his ardently. Cloud kissed him back more responsively now, wanting him in an urgent desperation. Cloud breathed through his nose as Zack rose from the water to then straddle him, his bare skin on bare skin. Zack took Cloud’s face in both his hands and just... _ kissed _ him, hungrily, unreservedly, pausing for breath between kisses. There was something unspoken in the way they touched each other, a laugh between kisses that was knowing and playful, wandering hands on bare skin. Cloud wondered if this would escalate into sex, and so did Zack, but in the moment, the arousal of kissing together, naked in the warm water, was so intimate and fulfilling that they just relished in it. Zack toyed with Cloud’s hair as he kissed him against his cheek, his ear, his neck, humming softly as he indulged in his body.

“You’re all I need,” Cloud whispered, an urgency in his voice, straining, his eyes closed at the arousal surging through his blood. 

Zack was astonished to hear something so serious come out of his mouth and pulled away momentarily. 

“Please don’t go, please don’t go back to Midgar,” he seemed to plead, taking Zack’s hand and pressing it to his lips. His blue eyes looked up desperately into Zack’s. Zack practically lost his breath at the dazed, lustful look in his sweet blonde’s eyes. “Don’t leave me alone.” 

“Cloud...Cloud I-” Zack’s heart was breaking at those words and his expression. Somehow, amidst all this, he’d forgotten that going back to Midgar was even something he had to think about soon. Would that be the case? Would he be able to return? To continue this relationship? 

“Let’s not talk about this tonight, okay? It’s just you and I right now, remember?”


End file.
